Starcraft: under fire
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: This story follows the lives of a few characters and the deaths of many.


STARCRAFT

UNDER FIRE

             PROLOGUE 

        Welcome to my office Miss Gentry, I guess thirty minutes late is better then never.  Sorry about that I was held up on level four for a while.  I don't like excuses, almost as much as I don't like Zerg.  Do you like Zerg Miss Gentry?  Well, no Emperor Mengsk.  Then you'd agree to help with a dilemma I'm having.  Sure what is it?  You see the Zerg are on the verge of taking control of everything in this galaxy.  I want you to take down the Zerg.  How can I take down an entire race of super creatures?  You don't need to take down the race, only their core.  What?  Ok figure it like this, say I wanted to kill you.  I wouldn't have to shoot you in every place in your body, only your heart.  I see, so what's the heart of the Zerg?  The Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan.  So if I kill this Kerrigan the Zerg are dead. It's a bit more complicated then that I want you to get in and mark it for a nuke.  So this is a suicide mission.  No of course not, you will have five minutes to get away from the Hive to the evac area.  So I nuke this place the Zerg are dead.  No but her death will throw them into chaos; there will be no order.  No order means they won't function correctly and we can swoop in and clean them up.  So how about it?  Ok I agree to take this place down.  Good, now get dressed you will leave immediately.

CHAPTER 1: INFILTRATION 

            Ready to be dropped Zendi?  Uh, ya.  All right Miss Gentry when you get down there get to the north east side of the Hive for your objectives.  Ok, let's get this done with.  Good luck and God speed.  Zendi jumped and let out her parachute.  All right I've landed.  Proceed straight to the north east side of the Hive.  Ok.  Before her a little ways away were two hydralisks, she could see them thanks to her optical implants.  Ok time to cloak.  She hit a button on her belt and became invisible.  I have to get this done quick I can't stay cloaked for long.  What the…?  The hydralisks were sniffing, oh no they smelled her!  CREAAK!  They screeched, calling for an overlord.  She had to get out of there before it came or she would be discovered and the mission would be over.  A little farther and she would be at the north east side of the Hive.  All right I'm here, now what.  Ok, you've got a hologram disguise in your belt system.  Just get in the Hive using it, but stay away from real Zerg they can still smell you.   Ok can do.  You're incognito as a hydralisk, so don't worry about the walking part, it will appear as though you're slithering.  Zendi walked up to the entrance in disguise, moving fast so the Zerg didn't smell her.  You can't stay like that forever so find a safe place to hide so you can disconnect.  Just cloak it will take up less MP.  Ok cloaked.  Then proceed through the Hive.  Ok here goes.

******

Everything is proceeding as planned.  As it is supposed to Emperor Mengsk.  Soon she will find Sarah and mark the place for a nuke, unfortunately she won't live through the blast there is no way she could get back through the Hive with Kerrigan attached to her minions minds.  But sir that means we'd lose one of our best ghosts.  Shut up Officer Flit.  Sir, yes, sir.  Besides she volunteered for this mission.  I suppose you're right sir.  Of course I'm right, I'm the Emperor of the Dominion.  It will be fun since we can see through her eyes.  We can watch her fight Sarah.  Ghost versus ghost.  Wraiths are ready to launch sir.  Thank you Verdetti.  This will be simple as soon as the nuke is in place.  The only problem is if she doesn't make it all of this will be for nothing.  But sir what if she finds out the truth, say she survived.  Hmmm, after listening to Sarah she could be swayed to the rebel's side.  I hate Raynor!

                                                  ******

Zendi had to take an alternate route through the Hive, the most direct route had to many overlords guarding it.  She had a long way to go before she got to the core room.  Oh crap!  Three overlords were floating down the hall towards her.  Zendi had to make it to a safe spot or she was dead and the mission was over.  She hit the floor a ways away from the overlords.  They floated passed her without notice.  She was very close to the Hive core.  Two overlords guarded the core room doors.  She'd have to distract them.  She threw a small bomb to the other side of the hallway.  Bam!  One overlord went over to check it out.  Zendi then killed the remaining overlord and dragged the body into the core.  The core of the Hive was huge!  Ok I'm in the core.  Good Zendi, now proceed to the throne room.  Zendi found the throne room and entered.  As she entered something in her head told her to go back, but she didn't want to let down the Dominion.  What she saw when she entered chilled her.  It was some kind of Terran, but it was Zerg as well.  Hello, why have you come to my throne room?  I am Zendi Gentry, a ghost of the Terran Dominion.  A ghost?  Yes a ghost, why.  Heh, I was once a ghost believe it or not.  But you're a Zerg.  Yes but I was once Terran, until the Overmind showed me the true perfect life, the Zerg.  The Terrans betrayed me; in fact it was your own Emperor Mengsk that let the Zerg take me.  But I suppose I should thank him.  But he let them have me, all of his empty promises.  So child what have you been sent here to do, and there is no use lying because I can read minds.  I was sent here to nuke this place and make it to evac in five minutes.  Ha! You really thought you could escape the Hive in five minutes?  Well yes.  Ha they sent you here to commit suicide for the Dominion.  Why?  Because they only care about themselves.  Why don't you come to the Zerg and join me destroying the Dominion.  I won't betray my race!  Then I'll have to kill you.  YAWW!  Kerrigan went for a big punch but Zendi ducked.  I am Kerrigan Queen of Blades, and I will not be defied!  Bam!  A bullet from her canister rifle splintered into Kerrigan.  Bam!  Zendi kicked her across the room.  Now she could set up for a nuke.  She was marking it.  Ok now get out of there!  Zendi ran faster than she had ever ran before.  She had one minute left and she was almost out of the Hive.  She just made it to the evac.  She saw the nuke hit as they pulled up and out of there.  She expected to see a dead hive behind her but instead it looked barely damaged.  She screamed in anger.  

CHAPTER 2: CHANGING SIDES  

            What was that for yelled Zendi at Mengsk!  To weaken the Zerg of course he calmly answered.  It hardly dented the Hive!  You made me risk my life for that?!  Miss Gentry I think you under estimate my plans.  Your plans!  Your plans to get me killed!  No need to yell Miss Gentry.  Zendi knew she had to leave or soon she would die.  Going A-wall was the only way out.  When they reached the barracks she had a plan ready, but first she had to get her gear from the closet.  The only problem was the getting in part.  If she could get her gear it would be easy to get out.  She needed the code.  She could only get it from a specific officer.  She was looking for one man, Officer James Flit.  He was the toughest officer in the Dominion and he was Mengsk main squeeze.  It would be hard but it was her only hope, but luckily he was very forgetful.  He kept the code written down somewhere in his office.  She just had to make it there, take Flit out, and get the code.  But all she had weapons wise was a wooden stick, given to her by her grand father, from Earth.  She remembered him calling a base boool bat or something.  There was a guard patrolling the hallway ahead.  She'd have to sneak past him then she would be home free.  Zendi stayed to the shadows and made it to Flits office.  Flit was inside doing some work at his desk.  Luckily the door was open.  The only way to take him out was to get that trash can in the corner over his head.  She got the trashcan and slammed it over his head.  To keep him from screaming she had to take him down.  So she started pounding his head with the stick.  Soon he went down.  Now she had to find the code.  Predictably he wore it on his necklace.  The code was 9, 6, 7, 4, 9, 9, 1, 7, and 5.  The closet was right down the hall.  She was practically home free.  She made it to the closet and got the gear.  Now she just had to cloak.  She was soon out.  Now she was free, but where would she go?  The only thing that came to mind was a band of rebels trying to take down the Dominion control.  Then she would take down the Dominion.

******

        What yelled Emperor Mengsk!  She's gone sir.  Well it was some ones fault that she's gone isn't it!  Well yes sir.  Then who was on guard last night?  Uhhhh, James Cominij sir.  Well send Mr. Cominij straight down to the labs, he'll make an excellent meal for the bio-Zerg.  Sir, yes, sir!  Sarah must have swayed her to the rebel's side.  Damn Raynor!  Damn Kerrigan!  Damn the UED!  Damn her!

******

            Link Traft sat in his barracks room alone, it had been a long time and he knew it would not last long.  His roommates James and Tybalt had gone on night watch by order of Emperor Mengsk, double the security he said mockingly.  They were all marines, dragged into this war by his parents.    


End file.
